


Movie Night

by jajebabie



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajebabie/pseuds/jajebabie
Summary: Neil and Shaun head home to watch a movie





	Movie Night

  Shaun waited by the entrance. Neil had to collect somethings before they were able to go home. He had told Shaun to wait for him there. Shaun stood rocking back and forth on his heels. He actually had been waiting for 15 minutes. He looked at his watch anxiously. Had he forgotten to go to him? No, He wouldn't. Neil had told him that he is now a priority in his life and he would never forget him. He smiled, remembering when he told him that. It was when Neil had told him they would go do something together and he late. Almost and hour late and Shaun was sorta upset. He had told him how he thought he had forgotten. Neil shook his head, "Dr. Andrews needed me. I guess it took longer than expected. I wouldn't forget you, you're with me, you're always a priority"

     He shook his head, dismissing the thought. He had to anyways, Neil was walking towards him with papers in his hand. He let out a sigh, "Sorry,I couldn't find the reviews. Come on, let's go" Shaun nodded as he held the door open for Neil and they walked to his car. Neil placed the papers on top of the car as he opened the door for Shaun. He let out a faint "thank you" then got into the car. Neil shut the door and grabbed the papers. Shaun lifted the lock so Neil didn't have to unlock it with all those papers. He opened the door and placed the papers between them. "Alright," Neil let out a yawn "Let's go home" Shaun nodded in response. He turned to look out the window. Staring at all the shadows and figured the Hospital lights created. Neil looked over slightly to look at him, knowing him well enough that we was paying attention to details he wouldn't see himself.

The ride was short since Neil didn't live so far (which was convenient by how much Neil has to be at the hospital) Shaun got out of the car, locking the door before closing it. Neil held the papers as Shaun opened the front door for him. It was warmer in the apartment building, it was nearing October so it was cold out. They took the elevator up to the 5th floor and headed towards their apartment. When they got inside Shaun went to go take a shower. Neil placed the stack of papers on the counter. It wasn't alot really, just a few things to go over and look at, just to make sure everything was in order. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a drink. He started to wonder about Jessica, Of course they still talk (I mean, she works at the hospital too) but she just wasn't for him anymore. He started to think about how Shaun has made his life different compared to Jessica. He was certainly happier, he can tell you that. He feels there's a real connection. He used to argue with Jessica most of the time they were together, but with Shaun they never did have really big arguments. When they did argue it was something light, like what color comforter they should get. He laughed as he recalled that memory. He really did love Shaun and he's grateful that he loves him back. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Grey's anatomy switched on. Neil himself wasn't a big fan of it, but Shaun on the other hand watches it. He said it doesn't make because none if this really would or does happen, but he watches it anyway. Neil only watches it because Shaun does, he likes to watch him watch it. (not that that's weird)

He got off cable and put on Netflix and started perusing through summarizes of different movies, quietly trying to find one Shaun would like in particular. Shaun really wasn't much of a fan for movies, but Shaun only watched them because Neil did. (Odd isn't it?) He carefully picked one, hoping he made a right choice. Minutes later Shaun came from the shower and sat next to Neil. "That was longer than the ones you usually have" Shaun nodded, "Yes" Shaun pulled a book from the shelf and quietly returned to his place in it. "What are you reading?" He looked over to see the words, but that didn't really help to find out what book it was. "A book" He chuckled at that statement, realizing that was the most of an answer he was going to get. He was lucky he even answered his questions at all. He would usually not give an answer. 

Neil took the book replacing the bookmark and shutting it. He look back at Shaun to find him staring at him and his hands placed as if there was still a book there. "Sorry," Neil laughed at him "but i was hoping we could watch a movie. I already got one picked out" he pointed towards the T.V. Shaun blinked, "Okay" Neil nodded and he grabbed the remote, pressing play. After a few minutes Neil felt that they should be closer, he moved over towards Shaun (who didn't seem to notice) He went to hold his hand, he could feel Shaun hesitate until he felt his hands closed around his own. He smiled. He remembers when Shaun would barely even hold his hand. He continued to watch the movies, Shaun seemed to like it. Which was good. He usually never was interested in the movies he plays so Neil guessed he made the right call. He felt a weight on his shoulder. Shaun placed his head on him. Usually Shaun would just allow hand hold unless otherwise, but Neil was glad he actually got to hold his hand anyway. After a while he got tired, only halfway through the movie. He turned to Shaun realizing he had fallen asleep. He turned off the T.V and he readjusted himself to where Shaun was laying ontop of his chest. They've only slept in this position about 3 times. But it was Neils favourite. He held Shaun until he fell asleep, he was content


End file.
